


Fix It

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional Sequels, One-Shots and Alternate Chapters [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly angsty one-shot for Unconventional.  This is more of an alternate chapter to the break-up chapter in Unconventional between ME2 and ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.

“Open the door, Sweetheart.” Zaeed pounded his fist against the door to Fin’s quarters.

“Go away.”

“Fin.”

“No. Go away. I don’t want to talk to you, either of you.” Fin’s voice broke a little on the last three words.

Zaeed closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the panel in front of him.  His fist struck it for the sixth or seventh time, he’d lost count. “Please, Fin.  I need to talk to you.”

“Oh I think you’ve done enough talking for one day.”  She sounded a little closer and he wondered if she was leaning against the door like he was.

“It’s…”

“I did my job. That’s all.  I’m an N7, a marine.  I was trained for covert operations.  If Steven had sent in an entire unit, the batarians would’ve lost it.  He didn’t know that Kenson was indoctrinated.  He didn’t know that she’d lost it and that she’d put me under sedation for days.” Fin sound like she was yelling through tears and his fingers itched to pull her close.  He glared at the door in frustration. “I didn’t have enough time to warn the colonists to evacuate.  I did what I had to do.  And so did Steven.”

“Open the goddamn fucking door.”

“No.”

“ _Fin._ ”

“You can stand there at yell at me all day; I’m not opening it.” She sounded further down now. 

Zaeed sat on the floor with his back to the door. “I’m not fucking moving until you let me in.”

“Well, I’m not letting you in my quarters until you apologize to Steven.” She was probably glaring at him. “You broke this. Go fix it.”

“Me?” Zaeed scoffed at that.  “Your fucking fiancé did this.”

“Didn’t you hear? I don’t have any fiancés.  You two ruined it all or wasn’t the ring that I threw at your head sufficient to explain that to you?” Fin was _definitely_ crying at this point. 

He pulled out a cigarette from his pant pocket and lit it up. The silence dragged on between them.   She had walked in on him in the middle of a loud argument with Steven.  He’d been furious when he found out that their fiancé had sent Fin into a fucking batarian camp alone.

_As if the batarians hadn’t taken enough from Fin?  Did they really need the chance to take her life as well?_

The fight had rapidly devolved into their first fist fight of their relationship.  Fin had stepped between them.  Zaeed had been so wrapped up in his anger that he’d broken up with Hackett on the spot.  It hadn’t really occurred to him at the time that Fin would literally be caught in the middle of the break up.

She’d thrown the ring in his face and stormed out of the apartment back to the _Normandy._ They still had the collectors to stop.  Unfortunately, she had holed up in her quarters and refused to come out or let him in.  And since he refused to admit that he might have overreacted, everything was at a goddamn standstill.

The elevator doors opening drew Zaeed’s attention up from his cigarette.  Hackett stepped out and stopped to frown down at him.  He moved a few more steps and sat down beside him.

“Well, we certainly screwed that up.” Hackett held the engagement ring between his fingers.

“Yes, you…we did.” Zaeed corrected when Hackett raised an eyebrow at him.  “She won’t open the fucking door.”

“You do have a bypass upgrade on your omni-tool.” Hackett reminded him.

“Fine, but you’re bloody standing in front of me.” Zaeed crushed his cigarette beneath his boot.

“Why?”

“The first blow is always the hardest, you deserve it more.” Zaeed smirked at him.

Hackett grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the door.  His lips crushed down on Zaeed’s. “We’re going to apologize, we’re going to make it up to her and you’re going to stop being a stubborn, bloody bastard.”

“I agree with everything but that last fucking one.”

Their brief argument was cut short when the door slid open and then crashed to the floor at Fin’s feet.  She crouched down beside them with a hurt look on her face that dissolved into a fit of giggles.  She fell back beside them as she laughed.

“Are we forgiven?” Steven asked.

“You haven’t actually apologized.” Fin sat up to frown over at him.  Her fingers reached out tentatively towards both of them.

Zaeed reached out to yank her over Hackett so she was squashed between them. “He’s very bloody sorry.”

“He is?”

“I am too. But mostly it was his goddamn fault.” Zaeed glared unrepentantly over her at Hackett.

“Zaeed.” Fin turned green eyes towards him that were brimming with tears.

He cupped her cheek and kissed away the tears. “I’m very, very sorry, Sweetheart.  We fucked up.”

“This is my family.  It’s the only one that I’ve got.  I need _both_ of you. Please don’t take that away.” Fin slid her arms around his neck and clung to him.

Zaeed lifted her up off of the floor and carried her to the bed with Hackett close behind.  They moved under the covers until they were both pressed tightly to her. “He’ll bake cookies. How about that?”

“Is that your solution to everything?” Fin bit his chest lightly.

“It works. So yes.”


End file.
